


Love Me Like You Mean It

by imthehotgirl



Series: Can You Love Me Most? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Liam asks Theo to Prom. Theo's not happy about it. At least at first.





	Love Me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my fic 'Can You Love Me Most?' Title is taken from Kelsea Ballerini's song "Love Me Like You Mean It".  
> I Don't Own These Characters. No Disrespect Is Meant.  
> Oh, and this is what happens when certain individuals show me pictures of 'Promposals' along with the idea of: "Hey, this sounds like Thiam, right? And totally like something you'd write!" I live to serve. :P ;o) Enjoy!!

“Dunbar, what the hell did you do to my truck?!” Theo demanded angrily as he and Liam made their way through the parking lot and approached his truck.

Liam shrugged. “I turned it into a ‘Promposal’,” he muttered, giving Theo a nervous yet hopeful grin.

“Mason and Corey put you up to this?” Theo growled, glaring at Liam’s handwriting scrawled all over the side of his vehicle in what he could only wish was some form of removable element. The words: THEO, WILL YOU BE MY DATE TO PROM? seeming to yell at him no matter where he focused his gaze.

“No. I came up with this all on my own,” Liam insisted. “So, um, are you gonna reply to my grand gesture here or what?” he asked, struggling not to let his impatience over the whole ordeal make an appearance. 

“Are you gonna clean my truck or what?” Theo retorted.

“Why the hell am I in love with you again? You are such a friggin’ asshole sometimes, you know that?” Liam demanded, glaring right back at Theo.

“Takes one to know one, SWEETHEART,” Theo spat, making the endearment sound vulgar as it fell from his lips.

“Thanks. Guess I have my answer. Remind me not to propose to you in the future, huh? I’ll…I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow, Theo,” Liam muttered, his hand running along Theo’s arm as he moved away from his boyfriend and began walking across the parking lot again.

For his part Theo’s mind froze momentarily on the word ‘propose’ as he thought back to the ring box (naturally complete with a ring) he had hidden in the zipper pocket of an old backpack he had buried beneath a pile of stuff in the closet of the room he’d been using as his own at Liam’s house for the past few months. It’d been his intention to propose to Liam sometime after graduation.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it of future plans he’d become lost in, panic set in and he rushed after Liam.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on, Dunbar. You didn’t give me a chance to answer your friggin’ Promposal, baby,” Theo insisted, grabbing a hold of Liam’s hand and leading the werewolf back toward his truck.

Liam snorted. “You’re so romantic, dumbass,” he replied.

Theo sighed softly, feeling something right itself within him. He knew he never wanted to experience a day where Liam wasn’t insulting him at least a little bit. It was their version of normal and he never wanted to let that go.

“Yeah, well, you’re in love with this dumbass,” he said, opening the driver’s side door, cueing up his iPod, pulling Liam to him as Kelsea Ballerini’s song ‘Love Me Like You Mean It’ began playing. “And since it means so much to you, yes, I will be your date to friggin’ Prom, baby,” he murmured as the two of them began slow dancing.

“Could you maybe stop calling it friggin’ Prom?” Liam suggested.

“Do you want me to go to this thing?” Theo asked.

“Yes,” Liam agreed. “So, you’re gonna keep calling it that, aren’t you?”

“You better believe it, Dunbar,” Theo replied smugly.

“Dammit,” Liam muttered, sighing in resignation.

“Sorry for being such an asshole earlier,” Theo mumbled, his lips brushing Liam’s temple as they continued to dance. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Theo. Thanks for agreeing to come to this with me,” Liam said softly.

“You mean friggin’ Prom?” Theo asked, his eyes filling with mirth as he smirked at Liam.

“Theo, I’m not gonna call it…” Liam protested before letting out a heavy sigh of defeat. “Okay, all right, fine! Yes, I mean friggin’ Prom!” he exclaimed, his features melting into a look of amusement as he watched Theo break away from his hold for a moment to partake in his own personal victory dance. “You’re such a dork,” he said with a chuckle.

“Maybe, but I’m the dork who’s going with you to…?” Theo asked, giving Liam a pointed look.

“Friggin’ Prom!” Liam shouted, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

“That’s my boy,” Theo said huskily, pride flooding his voice before he kissed Liam firmly. “One more thing than we can go, baby,” he said.

As they made their way through the parking lot, Theo easing his truck closer to the street, he grinned at his boyfriend, taking a hold of Liam’s hand in his own as the sound of car horns and fellow students’ cheers greeted their ears through the open windows.

I SAID ‘YES’. <3 :o) 

THE END


End file.
